Hypnosis
by hiddenziggurat
Summary: Will's been having a little problem. Hannibal treats him the best he can. Hannigram smut. PWP.


Alright this is the first fic I've ever even considered uploading since it's the only one I've ever finished. Lot's sex. Like seriously. The whole thing is sex. It was a real _rush_ to write I'll tell you that. Total PWP. Andrew Knowles is totally made up (I was thinking young Robert Sean Leonard). So I hope you enjoy! And I apologize in advance for it!

All characters in or associated with Hannibal belong completely to their creators and owners.

* * *

"I've been having some trouble lately… in bed," admitted Will from his seat at the couch.

"Well you are prone to sleepwalking, Will. I can prescribe something, if that is what you wish?" asked Hannibal. He knew exactly what Will was getting at, but loved to see him squirm in his seat and tiptoe around the subject.

"No, not that kind of trouble. At least not this time. I mean I'm having trouble… sexually." Will fought out the last word like it was eating him from the inside.

Hannibal mocked his slight surprise. "Oh, well that's a completely different story. Are these recent incidents with a partner or are you alone?"

"Alone."

"And you are having trouble getting and maintaining an erection?"

"Y-yes, simply put," Will blushed. Hannibal savored Will's embarrassment. "I guess there's no beating around the bush with you, no pun intended."

"It is very common for someone in your line of profession to develop problems with arousal."

"Well, is there anything you can do?"

"I do not specialize in sex therapy, but there is a bit of an unconventional treatment that I've been researching. Unless if you would like me to recommend a specialist?"

"What exactly is the treatment?"

"Wine, Will?"

"Y-yeah, sure," Will stuttered, caught off guard by the casual question.

Hannibal went and poured two glasses of wine while the question still hung in the air. He handed Will a glass and sat back down. He waited for Will to take a sip.

"The procedure would involve a type of hypnosis. I would put you in a relaxed, sleep-like state, and try to bring some past memories to the surface. Your problem may be that you are traumatized by the horrible things you see at work, and need to be reminded of the more… pleasurable things in life."

Will thought for a moment, staring into his red pool of his wine. "I can't see anything I have to lose." He took a big gulp.

"Excellent, but before we begin, let us finish this wine. I'd hate to see it go to waste."

After they finished the bottle of wine, Hannibal took both their glasses and set them aside, Will reluctant to let his go. Will was told to lie down on the couch, and get as comfortable as possible. Hannibal slid out of his jacket and folded up his sleeves. He sat on the edge of the couch beside Will.

Hannibal could tell by Will's half closed eyes and shallow breath that he was drunk, which was just what he needed. He removed Will's glasses and set them aside, his sunken in eyes watching his only protection from eye contact slip away. Hannibal shut his lids with his fingertips, hearing Will sharply breath in with the touch.

"I am now going to put you into a sleep-like state, but you will still be able to respond to me and feel anything that happens to you. Is that clear?" asked Hannibal.

"Mm-hm." Will's hair clung to his sweaty forehead, which Hannibal pushed back. Will gave a small smile, and a contented sound, like a child being tucked in.

"During this exercise, I want you to focus on nothing but my voice and the memory I ask you to recall. Do not resist any reaction your body may have, no matter how unprecedented you feel it may be," Hannibal instructed Will. "Do you understand?"

Will's shirt clung to him like a second layer of skin. The thin fabric looked tight on every part of his body, especially on his sweat-drenched chest.

"Yes, Doctor Lecter," Will slurred.

"You are in the middle of the ocean, floating in the water. The sun is low on the horizon, and the waves feel warm around your body. You sway as the currents rolls around you."

Hannibal continued the relaxing description until Will's breath deepened. Hannibal timidly rested a hand on his damp chest, feeling it rise and fall. Will did not flinch or open his eyes, but stayed still and seemed to sink deeper into the couch. He was ready to move on.

"I want you to recall the person with whom you had your first intimate experience with, and tell me his or her name," Hannibal directed softly. His thumb moved in circles around a shirt button.

There was a long pause, filled with only Will's deep breathing. He finally mumbled a name.

"Please repeat the name."

"Andrew Knowles," sighed Will.

"Please describe as much as you can remember."

"We were in high school…we were sophomores…had gym lockers next to each other...he was tall…thin…black hair…blue eyes…" Will spoke in between breathes, each detail adding more to the picture in Hannibal's head. His hand slowly moved down Will's shirt.

"One day…after class…we were the last ones left…we were late…he was dressed…I didn't have my pants on yet…"

Hannibal's fingers brushed Will's belt, his palm rested on his fly.

"He looked over…bit his lip…told me not to rush…we can miss one day of Trig."

Hannibal felt something come to life under his hand. He slowly unbuckled Will's belt, and slid his pants carefully off his hips. Hannibal could have sworn Will lifted himself off the couch to help.

"He pushed me against the lockers…shoved his tongue in my mouth…chewed on my lip…made me bleed..."

The doctor could feel his own cock start to move, and he shifted uncomfortably, constricted by his own pants. He focused back on Will, and gently stroked him through his boxers, staring as his lips as they formed the words of his memory.

Will's breathing hitched at the touch, but he continued.

"He slipped his hand…under my boxers…and started to jerk me off…really slowly…he held my hands…above my head…"

Hannibal mimicked the scene. He pulled Will's wrists together above his head and tied them together with his belt. Will remained content in his memory, eyes still shut. Hannibal unbuttoned his patient's shirt, revealing his chest. Not exactly part of the memory, but it wouldn't do any harm. Hannibal shifted, now lying face down beside Will, propping himself on the arm of the couch, so he was just inches from his face. His hand trailed down Will's chest, fingertips brushing the scarce amount of hair. He then slipped his hand under the band of Will's boxers, just like this legendary Knowles, and stroked his cock, as frustratingly slow as he could. This must be what it's like for Will, recreating crime scenes, he thought, each detail was important. Will let out a soft moan as Hannibal continued his work.

"He kept going…kissing my neck…I didn't want him…to stop."

Hannibal obliged and sucked at his patient's neck, eager to taste him. Will always smelled so good, he must taste excellent. Like a combination of sweat, oak, and soap, Hannibal decided. He timed his slow strokes with each flick of his tongue, evoking a small moan from Will. Hannibal couldn't take the tension from his own pants any longer, and removed them hastily. Soon he was down to only his undershirt, in which he returned to his work. He couldn't help but rub his throbbing cock against Will's bare stomach, relieving some, albeit little, of his frustration.

"He undid his pants…pulled down mine…took out his...rubbed them…" Will's voice cracked into a whine as Hannibal did as he was told, yanking down Will's pants even further, fully exposing his member. Their dicks rubbed against each other as Hannibal rocked his hips, both their moans and sighs intertwining. His mouth worked its way down to the timid man's chest, where he licked and sucked at his nipples until they were hard, enjoying the salty taste of his sweat. Hannibal let out a grunt when Will's hips buckled up to meet his, only teasing his cock for more. The doctor was honestly surprised they could both last this long, but it was no worry to him. The longer he could finally taste Will, know what it's like to have him, the better.

"He went…on his knees…sucked…slowly…"

Hannibal smirked. This Andrew Knowles really covered all the bases. Wanting to keep the realism, Hannibal untied Will's wrists and slowly slid his way down his torso, planting wet kisses wherever he could. When Hannibal reached his hips, Will's hands immediately went for his doctor's hair, pulling and running through the blond strands.

Hannibal gripped the base of Will's cock as he slowly licked Will up his shaft to his head. That seemed to be the design of Andrew Knowles: be slow; achingly, unbelievably slow. He kept licking the head of Will's cock, until it was wet with saliva and pre-cum. His lips then wrapped around him, and he slowly bobbed his head, forcing Will to time his shallow thrusts. This part of Will tasted of salt and must, and Hannibal couldn't get enough, but he had to hold himself back. He needed to hear the whole story.

Will struggled to talk now, his breathing and moaning getting in the way, but he continued recalling his memory as well as he could.

"Kept…going…finished…swallowed."

Hannibal changed tempo causing Will's hips to thrust more and more sporadically. He drew out the trek from base to tip as long as he could, slowly swirling his tongue across the head when he finally got there, savoring Will's flavor. He did this until he could feel the body under him tense, and the fingers in his hair tighten their grip. Hannibal looked up at Will from between his legs. He still had his eyes shut, beads of sweat and streaks of dried saliva shinning on his heaving chest. He continued bobbing as Will climaxed in his mouth, hips pushing his cock further down his throat, fingers tightly gripping his hair.

"F-fuck, Andy!" Will moaned, giving Hannibal everything he had, who accepted it whole-heartedly, swallowing it all. Will continued to curse Andrew's name under his breath, until Hannibal released his member from his mouth.

Hannibal licked his lips for the unsatisfactorily small traces of Will Graham still left on him. He tucked Will back into his boxers and slid his pants back on, not bothering to belt them. He tucked his still hard cock back into his own briefs, saving his own release for after Will leaves. Sitting again on the edge of the couch, Hannibal whispered into Will's ear.

"Will, I want you to wake up."

Will's eyes slowly blinked open, to find his doctor in only a tank top and briefs, with a noticeable bulge which was, well, bulging through. He felt too tired and drunk to mention it.

"Did… it work?"

"Yes, I believe so. Are you aware of what happened, Will?"

"Andy came by, didn't he?" Will answered with a smile.

"No, he did not. You were recalling his memory." Will looked almost disappointed.

"Well then who...?" laughed Will. He was cut off but Hannibal's piercing stare. "Oh."

"I hope you do not mind Will."

"No…It's just…Shouldn't I return a favor?" Will suggested, looking towards Hannibal's crotch with a smirk on his face. Maybe only half a bottle of wine next time, thought Hannibal.

"I do not expect that from you," said Hannibal. "You should go. Try to get some rest."

"Says the guy that sucked me dry," snickered Will. Will went to grab at Hannibal's pants.

Hannibal slapped Will across the face, a deep look of confusion on his face. The doctor laid on top of him, pushing him deeper into the couch. He grabbed his throat, just tight enough to shallow his breath.

"If you're going to pleasure me, it will be on_ my_ terms, Mr. Graham."


End file.
